Venganza Familiar (Dipwill)
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Will sabía que ni siquiera él podría proteger a su novio de lo que se avecinaba, ¿Y que era eso?, nada más ni nada menos que Bill Cipher, hermano mayor de Will con unas inmensas ganas de asesinar a Gleeful.


Venganza familiar*

Dipper Gleeful era una persona de muchas virtudes y otras que no pueden considerarse buenas, es alguien guapo, de mucha riqueza, encantador, poderoso, dominante, egocéntrico, devastador, manipulador, irracional, muchas cosas, pero si había algo que definitivamente él no era, eso era ser estúpido, por lo que frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, y todos sabían que su paciencia era limitada así que ordeno con la mirada que le fuera inmediatamente aclarada la razón detrás de esas palabras.

 _"Estas en problemas"_

Eso era lo que le había dicho su antiguo esclavo y actual novio, Will Cipher, un demonio de cabello azul y mirada temerosa que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba llorando. Will lo miraba con preocupación y desesperación, hace cosa de 2 minutos había llegado a la mansión de los gemelos que le habían hecho la existencia imposible hace algunos años, llego con el terror tatuado en la cara y al divisar a Dipper, se acercó corriendo y le dijo su actual situación ganándose el silencio de su pareja que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de hallar un porque de lo que dijo.

-¡D-debes ocultarte!-volvió a suplicar mirando a todas partes como si algo fuera a salir de la nada.

El castaño suspiro con cansancio, seguramente pidiéndole paciencia a los dioses, tomo de la muñeca al de cabellos azul y lo jalo bruscamente sentándolo en su sillón personal frente a la chimenea. Gleeful coloco una rodilla en medio de las piernas del otro y apoyo sus manos en los antebrazos de su sillón acorralando a Cipher, Will tembló ante la mirada intimidante del gemelo que parecía ver a través de su ser, se encogió en su lugar tratando de que la rodilla del humano no tocara de más, sabia como era el carácter de su novio y estaba más que seguro de que no quería despertar su furia.

-Explícate.-ordeno el humano.

El demonio miro a sus manos y arrugo sus pantalones en un gesto nervioso, tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera, pero en esta situación era más importante proteger a su pareja de lo que se avecinaba, sabía que "él" llegaría en cuestión de minutos y quería conservar a su novio vivo. Gracias.

-Él v-vendrá.-dijo gimoteando, no quería empezar a llorar.

Dipper frunció el ceño, no le gustaban las explicaciones que no llegaban a nada.

-¿Quién?

Will no lo soporto más, abrazo sus rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

-¡Mi hermano!

El castaño abrió ligeramente los ojos, eso sí lo sorprendió, no sabía que los demonios podían tener familia, y sobre todo Will, era un dato nuevo que guardaría en su mente para siempre, pero la duda seguía siendo la misma, ¿por qué está en problemas?, su pequeño novio se veía más temeroso que cuando Mabel y él lo esclavizaron en su niñez, el hermano mayor de su pareja se aproximaba y estaba relacionado con su situación problemática, pero lo que actualmente lo enojaba era: No sabía que tenía que ver el recién descubierto familiar de Will y aun desconocía el por qué estaba en problemas.

Cipher destapo su cara y vio a su novio con el signo de interrogación prácticamente pintado en la cara. Tenía que explicarle y rápido.

-Él viene a m-matarte...-paso su muñeca por su ojo secando sus lágrimas.

Dipper soltó un bufido, por más demonio que fuera el hermano de Will, él era un Gleeful y nadie le ganaba ni a él ni a su hermana. El menor de parche jugueteo con sus dedos antes de soltar un suspiro y empezar a hablar, porque Dipper no sabía en lo que estaba metido.

Flash back:

 _El pequeño demonio flotaba en su dimensión sosteniendo un vaso de una sustancia que parecía ser el cosmos, lo bebía a través de una pajilla y miraba a su alrededor los miles de relojes, pero solo uno llamaba su atención, era el reloj que indicaba el tiempo en el que corría Reverse Falls, la dimensión en la que vivía su novio, sonrió inconscientemente y un suave sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, a pesar del sufrimiento que le habían provocado los gemelos Gleeful, nada pudo evitar que se enamorara de Dipper, aquel riquillo de mente manipuladora que se había adueñado de su demoníaco corazón._

 _Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos sin prever los pasos que se acercaban por detrás de él, un demonio de cabello amarillo y mismo parche levanto la vista viendo al otro demonio que flotaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia, sonrió con perversión antes que de un gran salto se posicionara detrás del menor, lo abrazo por la espalda ganándose el grito de sorpresa del peli azul, se dejó caer al suelo cargando aun a Will._

 _-¿En qué piensas hermanito?-pregunto el de cabello amarillo viendo caer el vaso que sostenía anteriormente el de cicatriz._

 _Will se llevó una mano a donde se suponía estaba su corazón, su hermano siempre lograba paralizarle el corazón, una vez por su culpa su núcleo dejo de funcionar por tres meses, él de cabello azul se soltó del agarre y aterrizo sus pies en el suelo mirando con el ceño fruncido al demonio mayor, pero al ser su actitud muy sumisa, solo lograba verse adorable a los ojos del otro._

 _-¡Bill! Casi me paralizar el corazón...otra vez.-reclamo dando un pisotón en el suelo de cristal._

 _El Cipher mayor rio con prepotencia sacando un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su elegante saco amarillo. Se acercó al menor y le limpio los restos de estrellas de las mejillas, otro sistema solar devorado por su hermanito._

 _-¿Cuantas llevas?-pregunto señalando el vaso derramado en el suelo._

 _El menor se sonrojo, habría más vida si el no siguiera comiéndose estrellas y planetas._

 _-No muchas...-Bill lo miro irónico y le mostró el pañuelo donde aún brillaban unas estrellas-...3 millones de estrellas...7 mil planetas...-susurro desviando la mirada._

 _-Eres un comelón.-declaro el mayor dándose vuelta y burlándose abiertamente. Will enrojeció de la vergüenza._

 _-¡Por lo menos yo no practicaba pedofilia!-le recrimino el menor haciendo que su hermano parara su paso de inmediato._

 _Will tembló, quizás su hermano se enojó y verlo enojado no era lindo, tampoco verlo demasiado feliz, la última vez que se enojó o alegro demasiado hizo algo llamado "Raromagedon", le hizo la vida imposible a un pueblo en una de sus dimensiones hasta que unos gemelos se interpusieron en su camino, pero por azares del destino, su hermano mayor termino siendo pareja de uno de los gemelos, la ironía atacaba a los Cipher._

 _-¿Pedofilia?-Bill se dio vuelta y su ojo resplandeció-No lo hice... ¡Pero me hubiera encantado hacerlo!-soltó una gran carcajada imaginando el posible rostro enojado de su Dipper si estuviera presente._

 _Will se llevó una mano a la frente y negó, su hermano era un cínico, realmente no sabía como Dipper Pines lo soportaba...pero hablando del rey de Roma, su propio Dipper tampoco era un santo...los Cipher estaban condenados..._

 _-Iré a mi dimensión...-murmuro aun escuchando las carcajadas de su hermano mayor, pero extrañamente se dejaron de oír._

 _-¿Iras a Reverse falls?-pregunto Bill materializándose frente a él parándole el paso-¡Iré contigo! Siempre me he preguntado cómo es el "Pino" y la "Estrella fugaz" de tu dimensión. Seguramente tu Raromagedon fue algo como una lluvia de lágrimas.-dijo lo último guiñándole el ojo, Will se avergonzó, su hermano siempre le hacía burla a su personalidad._

 _El Cipher menor iba a contestarle hasta que cayó en un pequeño "gran" detalle, Bill no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido en su dimensión, no sabía del trato que realizo con Dipper Gleeful, no sabía que los gemelos lo habían esclavizado, no sabía que lo habían obligado a hacer cosas horribles sin opción, no sabía que tenía pareja, no sabía que esa pareja era el mismo Dipper, no sabía que su cicatriz se debía a él, y sobre todo...no sabía que su "primera vez" fue una violación de Gleeful...contárselo era suicidio...u homicidio si tenía a Dipper Gleeful enfrente. Will no sabía qué hacer, cuando su hermano se empeñaba en hacer algo, lo hacía si o si, él no podía conocer a su Dipper, su novio era tan descarado que era demasiado posible que le contaría a Bill de cómo lo hacía gemir como perra en celo cuando estaban en "acción", tenía que evitar esto, Bill no solo era un ser perverso, era un hermano sobreprotector._

 _-¡N-NO PUEDES!-le detuvo poniendo sus manos en su pecho y aguantándose las lágrimas, no quería un novio muerto._

 _Bill levanto una ceja, su hermanito nunca le prohibía nada._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-P-porque...-miro desesperadamente a todas partes, de pronto tuvo una idea-¡Esta en ruinas!-si Bill le creía, no querría ir, no le interesaba un lugar con lo que no tendría nada con que jugar, así Bill se iría a su dimensión a molestar a su nerd-novio._

 _-¿Ruinas?-el de cabello amarillo se impresiono, tal vez el Raromagedon de su hermano no salió exitoso como el suyo, pero tan si quiera destruyo el pueblo, eso era bueno-¿Lo destruiste?_

 _-¡S-si!-se alegró, parece que lo estaba logrando._

 _-Oh... ¡Con más razón quiero ir!-sonrió el mayor._

 _-¡¿Q-que?!_

 _No sabía qué hacer, esto era malo._

 _-Sí, quiero ver como quedo Reverse falls, tal vez esclavizaste a algunos humanos, quiero ver tus logros hermanito.-sonrió pasando el brazo por detrás de los hombros del menor._

 _...Oh carajo...No sabía qué hacer, la desesperación lo estaba invadiendo, si Bill se enteraba de todo, era capaz de destruir esa dimensión y seria adiós Tierra, adiós Reverse falls, adiós Gleefuls...adiós Dipper...las lágrimas cayeron de su ojo, no podía pararlas, Bill lo miro confundido, su hermanito estaba actuando fuera de los "normal", algo le sucedía y él lo descubriría._

 _Si había algo que Bill agradeciera tener, era el poder leer la mente de su hermano y viceversa, pero solo había una manera de poder hacerlo, el Cipher mayor tomo de los hombros a su hermano y lo miro fijamente, su ojo resplandeció en amarillo así como el de Will en azul, aunque el de este último fuera inconscientemente. El de cabello azul al darse cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, intento cubrirse el ojo en un inútil esfuerzo de parar su brillo, Bill tomo sus muñecas y paro sus intenciones aun sin apartar su vista de su contrario, se fue acercando más aun ante la negación del otro para finalmente concluir su plan...lo beso...no era algo que le gustaba hacer, él no era incestuoso, pero era la única manera de saber lo que estaba pensando otro demonio._

 _Will lloro aún más, porque sabía lo que significaba ese beso, su hermano le estaba leyendo la mente y él no poseía la fuerza suficiente como para apartarlo, conforme el beso seguía, Bill abría el ojo desmesuradamente...lo sabía...lo sabía todo..._

 _Finalmente el mayor de ambos demonios se apartó de Will y miro a la nada con el ojo como plato...alguien moriría..._

 _El Cipher menor reacciono de inmediato comenzando a teletransportarse a su dimensión viendo antes de irse por completo, a su hermano con el ojo tornándosele rojo y adoptando colmillos con una lengua bífida._

Fin del flash back:

Si no fuera biológicamente imposible, Dipper podía jurar que sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, Will trataba de parar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su elegante vestimenta. El castaño no sabía que era más impresionante, que los demonios se leían la mente mediante un beso o que el hermano mayor de Will estaba en camino a pintar su cuarto con sus entrañas, salió de sus pensamientos al reaccionar. Bien, esto era lo que sabía, Bill, el hermano mayor de Will, venía a matarlo por hacerle cosas horribles a su hermanito en el pasado, así que solo tenía dos opciones: una era esconderse y borrar su existencia fingiendo su muerte, la otra era la más viable a su parecer, pero también la más suicida...así que no tembló cuando escucho el suelo abrirse y el desgarrador grito de Will que se hizo volita en el sillón...había llegado la hora.

- _¡G-L-E-E-F-U-L!_ -se escuchó la tenebrosa voz de Bill Cipher que había adoptado su forma triangular roja con seis brazos.

Will lloro más fuerte pero tuvo el valor para enfrentar a su hermano, el de cabello azul camino con nerviosismo hasta posicionarse frente a la aterradora figura de tres lenguas.

-¡B-BILL!-dio un fuerte suspiro para tratar de calmarse y extendió sus brazos a lo largo en un intento de proteger a Dipper con su cuerpo.

El brillante ojo amarillo se acercó hasta tener al menor de los Cipher a centímetros.

- _Will...apártate._

El de vestimenta azul casi flaquea ante la ronca y profunda voz del otro demonio, esta era la primera vez que enfrentaba a su hermano.

-¡N-no!-refuto manteniéndose firme.

Bill abrió sus fauces para gruñirle al menor y derramar de sus dientes una sustancia que reconoció como sangre, el ojo del demonio menor brillo en azul y grito del miedo, había muchas cosas que le asustaban, pero la mayor de esas era su propio hermano.

-¡BASTA!

La estancia quedo en silencio ante el grito de uno de los dueños. Dipper camino a paso firme y tomo a Will de la cintura, Bill abrió aún más el ojo con furia, ¡ese bastardo estaba tocando a su hermano!, antes de que alguno de los demonios pudiera hacer algo, Gleeful ejecuto su primera pieza en el tablero.

Beso a Will.

A ambos hermanos le brillaron el ojo pero por distintas razones, Will intento no perderse en el beso, Dipper siempre lograba calmarlo con sus arrebatadores besos, Bill sintió que algo a lo que los humanos denominaban "bolsa de paciencia" se quebraba dentro de su ser. Gleeful observaba de reojo como el demonio mayor mutaba a una figura humana, pero eso no dejaba de lado el enojo que aún seguía latente dentro de él, el Cipher mayor se teletransporto al medio de ambos logrando así separarlos, Bill coloco a su hermano detrás de él y con la mano transformada en garras, le dio un zarpazo en la cara al gemelo mayor de los Gleeful.

-¡TE MATARE!-gruño el de cabello amarillo, aun cuando el otro no se había inmutado ante la sangre que comenzaba a correr de su mejilla.

Dipper lo miro sin inmutarse, no se echaría para atrás.

-Hazlo.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el humano, Will empezaba a pensar que su novio era suicida, y los pensamientos de Bill no estaban muy alejados del otro. Dipper volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Mátame, pero eso no hará que deje de amar a Will.

-Dipper...-susurro el menor sin poder creérselo, era la primera vez que decía que lo amaba frente a alguien más.

Bill le hecho una breve mirada a su hermano antes de volver a observar con furia al humano.

-¡Lo engañaste!-reclamo con ira dándole un golpe con sus garras, logrando tirarlo al suelo.

-Lo admito.

-¡Lo esclavizaste!-le dio otro ataque.

-Lo admito.

-¡No le diste elección!-le dio una patada.

-Lo admito.

-¡Lo heriste!-en su palma prendió fuego y desintegro la camisa del Gleeful.

-Lo admito.

-¡Lo violaste!-el humano tosió sangre ante el golpe del demonio.

-Lo admito.

La sala quedo en un silencio que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a romper, Bill miraba con altanería y furia a la pareja de su hermano, Will hace rato entro en shock y no se había movido aunque quisiera, Dipper mantenía la mirada baja sin limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de sus heridas...se sentía basura, cada cosa que dijo el hermano mayor del ser que ama era verdad, solo le hizo daño a Will.

Bill tomo por el cuello de la camisa al humano y lo levanto centímetros sobre el suelo, el castaño ni siquiera luchaba por zafarse, se lo merecía. El de vestimenta amarilla se llevó una mano al parche y lo levanto dejando ver su pupila afilada con la esclerótica amarilla. Dipper lo miro fijamente, ese era el ojo de un demonio, se decía que a través de el podías ver todo, el pasado, presente, futuro, lo conocido y lo que aún falta por conocer. Después de unos segundos, Bill frunció el ceño y volvió a cubrirse el ojo, dejo caer bruscamente al humano al suelo.

-Lo amas.-declaro, porque aunque tuviera tantas ganas de matarlo, la pareja de un demonio estaba prohibida para los otros.

Dipper se incorporó lentamente y con toda seguridad dijo:

-Lo admito.

El demonio mayor suspiro y se dio vuelta pasando por un lado de su hermano, Will al ya no sentir a su pareja en peligro, corrió a abrazarlo tirándose en sus brazos, Dipper gruño por el dolor, pero correspondió al necesitado abrazo de su demonio, el de cicatriz se aferró a su cuerpo y fue liberando algo de magia para acelerar la sanación del humano.

-¡T-te quiero!-lloriqueo el de cabello azul.

Gleeful sonrió suavemente, porque a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo a ese llorón, lo amaba; perdono todo el daño y le abrió su corazón, él era un asco de persona, pero Will tenía el poder de sacar lo mejor de él. Tomo por la barbilla a su pareja para parar su parloteo y besarle intensamente, era la única manera de callarlo y demostrarle que lo ama.

-Yo te amo.

Will volvió a derramar lágrimas y se lanzó a sus labios siendo bien recibido por el humano. Bill los miraba desde lejos, por muy muerto que quiera al humano, era a quien amaba su hermano, sonrió levemente recordando a su propio "Pino", era lo mismo con él, el castaño Pines le perdono todo y lo acepto, lo ama incondicionalmente como lo hace su hermano con su propia pareja.

Estaban cada quien en su propio mundo hasta que fue roto por el demonio mayor que recordó un detalle un poquito (sumamente) importante.

-Oigan, tortolos.

Dipper fulmino con la mirada el demonio, le importaba poco que hace minutos casi lo manda al otro mundo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto desganado, apretando todavía más sus brazos en el cuerpo del demonio azul.

-Esto todavía no acaba.

Will y Gleeful se miraron confundidos, hasta donde ellos sabían, Bill les había dado su "aprobación", ¿que faltaba aun?

-¿De qué hablas, Bill?-pregunto el menor de los hermanos.

-Pues...-dejo la frase al aire al sentir como el suelo comenzaba a temblar, no solo eran en la mansión, todo Reverse Falls creía que estaba sufriendo un terremoto.

Pero no lo era, Bill y Will lo sabían, solo había alguien que era capaz de mover la tierra de esa manera, alguien mucho más desquiciado y sádico que Bill Cipher. La tierra termino de abrirse para sacar una ráfaga de llamas de las cuales salió un brazo tintado en sangre sobre un elegante traje rosa.

- ** _¡GLEEFUL!_** -la potencia del grito rompió todos los cristales a 40 km a la redonda.

A Dipper y Will se les heló la sangre, Bill solo suspiro con cansancio...había llegado el mayor de los tres Ciphers.

-Phill.


End file.
